All Macross Big Voting
, literally translated as All Macross Poll or Ultimate Macross Poll, is an NHK special where fans can vote their favorite Macross series, variable fighter, character and song. The results were aired on May 4, 2019. Overview Fans of the 37-year-old Macross franchise were able to vote for their favorite series, characters, mechas, and songs. A total of 254,131 votes were cast between March 1 and April 21, 2019. The results were revealed in the live-broadcasting program on NHK BS Premium on May 4, 2019, with four special guest voice actors: Shô Hayami (Maximilian Jenius), Nobutoshi Canna (Basara Nekki), Megumi Nakajima (Ranka Lee), and Minori Suzuki (Freyja Wion). Takanori Nishikawa (member of the band T.M.Revolution), Chiaki Kyan (hosted numerous Macross fan club events), Kazuhiko Shimamoto (veteran manga artist of Blue Blazes, drew a manga showing his original reaction upon seeing the opening of Super Dimension Fortress Macross), Kōhei Tanaka (veteran anime composer which includes Gunbuster, Otaku No Video and One Piece) and Ryūsuke Hikawa, academic who specializes in anime history, served as the host panel guests of the program alongside NHK's announcer Yuki Sugiura. During the panel discussion, Kōhei Tanaka, the composer, offered insights into Yoko Kanno's career, and how it could be broken down into different eras, inspiration and styles. They had a segment on which technology did Macross predict, such as cellphones, wireless technology, etc. There was a "shout out" by anime academic Ryūsuke Hikawa on how Macross Petite Cola robot, the TV phone robot that Hikaru Ichijyo used to call Lynn Minmay and the street sweeper robot seen in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. Chiaki then jokingly asked, "why was everything in Macross' future envisioned to be built on wheels?" Polling Demographics Since the program was aired on a pay-per-view cable arm of NHK, demographics of the fan polling may not reflect the wider fandom who had no access to the show. Nevertheless, the results of the polling reflected shifting demographics throughout the series' history, wherein the older series and films garnered a majority male audience who skewed much older (40 year age range), whereas the newer series such as Macross Frontier and Macross Δ had a more even split between male and female audience. Macross Δ had a wider demographic range of voters, with polling taking in younger (less than 20 years old) and older viewers. Oddly enough, the VF-2SS Valkyrie II and VA-1SS Metal Siren from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again failed to enter the top fifty mecha chart. Top Productions #''Macross Frontier'' (TV) (2007) #''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' (Movie) (1984) #''Macross 7 (TV) (1994)'' #''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye'' (Movie) (2011) #''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (TV) (1982) #''Macross Δ'' (TV) (2015) #''Macross Plus'' (OVA) (1994) #''Macross Plus Movie Edition'' (Movie) (1995) #''Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre'' (Movie) (2018) #''Macross Dynamite 7'' (OVA) (1997) #''Macross Zero'' (OVA) 2002 #''Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress'' (Movie) (2009) #''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again (OVA) (1992)'' #''Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me! (Movie) (1995)'' #''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 (OVA) (1987)'' #''Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song! (Movie) (2012)'' Top Fifty Characters #Sheryl Nome (Macross F) #Basara Nekki (Macross 7) #Ranka Lee (Macross F) #Sheryl Nome (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #Kaname Buccaneer (Macross Delta) #Lynn Minmay (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Isamu Dyson (Macross Plus) #Freyja Wion (Macross Delta) #Roy Focker (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Lynn Minmay (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Misa Hayase (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Roy Focker (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Ranka Lee (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #Mikumo Guynemer (Macross Delta) #Mylene Flare Jenius (Macross 7) #Misa Hayase (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Alto Saotome (Macross F) #Messer Ihlefeld (Macross Delta) #Sheryl Nome (Movie Macross F ~The False Diva~) #Michael Blanc Michael/Michel (Macross F) #Maximilian Jenius (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Klan Klang (Macross F) #Makina Nakajima (Macross Delta) #Kaname Buccaneer (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #Alto Saotome (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #Hikaru Ichijyo (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) FINALLY!! #Gamlin Kizaki (Macross 7) #Guld Goa Bowman (Macross Plus) #Hayao Kakizaki (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Flower Girl (Macross 7) #Reina Prowler (Macross Delta) #Hikaru Ichijyo (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Brera Sterne (Macross F) #Sharon Apple (Macross Plus) REALLY?? #Basara Nekki (Macross Dynamite 7) #Ozma Lee (Macross F) #Hayate Immelman (Macross Delta) #Milia Fallyna Jenius (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Ranka Lee (Movie Macross F ~The False Diva~) #Ishtar (Super Dimension Fortress Macross II – LOVERS AGAIN) #Maximilian Jenius (Macross 7) #Keith Aero Windermere (Macross Delta) #Hayao Kakizaki (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Mirage Farina Jenius (Macross Delta) #Messer Ihlefeld (Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #Freyja Wion (Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #Maximilian Jenius (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #Mikumo Guynemer (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #Gigile (Macross 7) #Lynn Minmay (Super Dimension Fortress Macross Flashback 2012) Top Fifty Mecha #YF-19 (Macross Plus) #VF-1S Valkyrie Focker Special (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #YF-29 Durandal Special (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #VF-19 Excalibur Custom “Basara Nekki Special” (Macross 7) #VF-1S Strike Valkyrie Focker Special (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #VF-1S Strike Valkyrie Special (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #YF-19 (Macross Plus Movie Edition) #VF-31F Siegfried Use (Macross Delta) #VF-25F Messiah Type (Macross F) #VF-1J Valkyrie Type (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #SDF-1 Macross (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VB-6 König Monster (Macross F) #HWR-00-Mk II Monster (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #YF-21 (Macross Plus) #Sv-262Hs Draken III Use (Macross Delta) #SDF-1 Macross (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #VF-19EF/A “Isamu Special” (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #Macross Quarter (Macross F) #VF-27γ Lucifer (Macross F) #VF-25S Messiah Special (Macross F) #VF-1A Super Valkyrie Type (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #YF-21 (Macross Plus Movie Edition) #VF-25G Messiah Type (Macross F) #VF-1J Armored Valkyrie (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #HWR-00-MkII Monster (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #VF-0S Phoenix (Macross Zero) #VF-31J Siegfried Use (Macross Delta) #VF-31F Siegfried Use (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #VF-1S Super Valkyrie Special (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-31F Siegfried Lilldrakens (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #Regult (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-1A Valkyrie Type (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-25F Messiah Type (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #VF-22S Sturmvögel II Special (Macross 7) #Battle Frontier (Macross F) #SLV-111 Daedalus (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-4 Lightning III (Super Dimension Fortress Macross Flashback 2012) #MBR-04-Mk.VI Destroid Tomahawk (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-171EX Nightmare Plus Type (Macross F) #Sv-262Ba Draken III Color (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) #VF-11MAXL Thunderbolt Custom Type (Macross 7) #VF-31J Custom Use (Macross Delta) #Glaug (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #VF-31C Siegfried Use (Macross Delta) #VF-1J Valkyrie Type (Super Dimension Fortress Macross) #Macross Quarter (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) #X-9 Ghost (Macross Plus) #Queadluun-Rau (Movie ver.) Type (Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Do You Remember Love?) #VF-19P Excalibur (Macross Dynamite 7) #TIE. Battle 7 (Macross 7) / VB-6 König Monster (Movie Macross F ~The Wings of Farewell~) / VF-31S Armored Siegfried (Movie Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre) Top Fifty Songs #"Do You Remember Love?” by Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima #“Lion” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n/Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima (Macross F) #“Totsugeki Love Heart” by Fire Bomber #“Interstellar Journey” by Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“The Wings of Farewell ~ The End of Triangle” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n, Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~" by Walküre #“Diamond Crevasse” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May'n #“Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“INFORMATION HIGH” by Sharon Apple #“Angel's Paints” by Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima #“Ikenai Borderline” by Walküre #“Northern Cross” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“Try Again” by Fire Bomber #“Voices” by Myung Fang Lone Akino Arai #“Macross (Song)” by Makoto Fujiwara #“Nyan Nyan Service Medley” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n, Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“Angel Voice” by Basara Nekki #“Houkago Overflow” by Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“Dynamite Explosion” by Fire Bomber #“Empty Diamond Crevasse” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“My Boyfriend is a Pilot” by Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima #“Obelisk” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“Triangler” by Maaya Sakamoto #“Absolute 5” by Walküre #“Ichido Dake no Koi Nara” by Walküre #“Holy Lonely Light” by Fire Bomber #“Seventh Moon” by Fire Bomber #“Universal Bunny” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“Nyan Nya FINAL ATTACK – Frontier Greatest Hits” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n, Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“Love Drifts Away” by Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima #“WANNA BE AN ANGEL” by Sharon Apple Akino Arai #“Runner” by Makoto Fujiwara #“Walküre Won’t Betray You” by Walküre #“Bokura no Senjou” by Walküre #“AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~” by #“REMEMBER 16” by Fire Bomber #“The Destruction of Innocence” by Walküre #“Change!!!!!” by Walküre #“GIRAFFE BLUES” by Walküre #“Hoshikira” by Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“Walküre Won’t Stop” by Walküre #“HEART&SOUL” by Emilia Jenius with Basara Nekki #“Planet Dance” by Fire Bomber #“Lion” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n/Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima) #“Fairy” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n #“D Shootin' Star b” by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n, Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“Triangler (fight on Stage) by Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n, Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“God Bless You” by Walküre #“Rainbow Bear-Bear” by Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima #“What 'Bout My Star?” by Ranka Lee=Megumi Nakajima, Sheryl Nome STARRING May’n Gallery MacrossBigVote.jpg|All Macross Big Voting aired on May 4, 2019. It was hosted by Chiaki Kyan, Takanori Nishikawa, and featured Shōji Kawamori, who was accompanied by Mari Iijima, Megumi Nakajima, Minori Suzuki, Nobutoshi Canna and Shô Hayami. A large VF-1 Valkyrie statue can be seen prominently in the background. External Link *All Macross Big Voting Official Site *Gubaba - COMPLETE MACROSS GIGANTIC POLL!! *Deculture Shock Podcast - Ultimate Macross Poll Category:Live Events